If I never knew you
by strong man
Summary: Tood and Copper had alway's been friends but Tood wishes that they could be more
1. Chopper and Todd's choise

_**My second Fox and the Hound fic...now in this story Chief has a soft side...wel...he always had a soft side**_

**_Pairing:_ **Todd/Copper

_**Rated:** _K

"We'll always be friends, won't we?" Todd said

In the days and months to come, when Copper would learn how to hunt and Todd would pretend that the odd pain inside of him wasn't there, 'always' would seem much shorter then it had when the hound was just a hopeful puppy and the fox would tug his ears.

But all that mattered in that moment when the world was a playground and being in a trail meant curiously following a scent was that Copper was Todd's best friend and Todd was Copper's and no one, not even Big Momma or Chief, would ever change that.

2. Choice

If it had been in a dream, it would have been simpler.

Todd could be standing on one side in front of him and the master on the other, and then Copper could follow one path or the other completely guilt free.

But the hound never had that dream, instead he had trail behind both, sometimes running towards Todd and sometimes toward the master.

But the road got wider and wider and eventually branched, one to the left and one to the right, slowly leading farther from one another, and as the distance engulfed him he howled one last time for a friendship doomed since it began and followed on.

3. Reason

Big Momma was a religious woman, so far as owls go, and coincidences were nothing but owls working in mysterious ways.

He had his reasons, she knew, and there were good ones for placing Todd in the midst of all their lives.

He was placed in her life to replace the owletts long since grown, he was there to help ease Widow Tweed's loneliness and give her someone to love, and he was there to ease Dink and Boomer's obsessive focus on that damn caterpillar.

Yes, Todd had his reasons for placing friends where they were, but it wasn't until destiny bought Copper and Todd met Todd that Big Momma realized that sometimes his reasons was to laugh as everything fell apart.

4. Love

"What's love Big Momma?" The fox said wondering

The owl smiled, she knew these questions would come eventually.

"Love is what you feel for someone, when you want to stay with them forever, and you would do anything for them" Big Mama explained

"It's the feeling in your stomach when your around them and you want things to stay like that forever" She added

She flew down from her perch to stand next to Todd

"Is there someone who makes you feel that way, Todd? She was hoping that it's Vixey

"Yes." He said smiling looking at her

"Then you should tell them." She said lifting his spirit up

"Don't worry, I will eventually" He said before Big Mama flew off into her hole to rest

Todd went in a hole to sleep

While he was sleeping, he was cried

"I miss you Copper" He said though his tears

Meanwhile, at Amos Slade's home, Chief and Copper were asleep but as soon a they were about to fall asleep, Copper had a question

"What's love, Chief? He asked

The aging dog opened one lazy eye and heaved a sigh, he knew these questions would have to come eventually.

Chief turn his head to Copper

"Love is when you meet a certain someone and make puppies with them" The mentor explained

He closed his eye again,

"Now go to sleep" He said before shutting his eyes and went to sleep

"Well I guess that's okay" The hound thought

Copper murmered, curling into his barrel and looked up

"As long as Todd's happy, I'm happy" He whispered to himself

Copper sighed

"I miss him so much" He said depressingly

Meanwhile, Dinky and Boomer had been chasing that caterpillar half of the night, They decided to give it a rest

"Hey, Boomer you want to stop" Dinky

"Sure, I'm tired anyway" Boomer

"Come on, I know a place were we can sleep" He said before flying all the way to another hole in the tree, they got in and Dinky got in the nest and he fell asleep

Boomer got in last, he put his legs in first and slowly scooted in due to the size of the hole

Dinky felt his friends soft feathers against him but don't mind so he buried his head into Boomer's feathers

The caterpillar was still running but he stopped once he heard nothing

The caterpillar looked around to see if there were Dink and Boomer around but there wasn't, he then want to his home in the trees and went right to sleep

_**I put a little Dinky and Boomer in there**_

_**More chapters coming up, Please review**_


	2. Copper's second lover

**_This is my second chapter of "If I never Knew You_**

**_I was going to do them as kids but the last two movies had kids and grown-ups, so I decided to do them as grown-ups_**

_**Rated: **M_

_**Pairing:** _Copper/Todd , Copper/Chief

**_Enjoy_**

While Todd was asleep in the wood he was thinking of Copper and how he always makes him happy

At Amos Slade's home

Copper and Chief were asleep and while they were sleeping Copper was dreaming of him and Todd sleeping in Copper's barrel, but he had another secret

He was not only in love with Todd but he was also in love with Chief

Chief rolled on his back and that's when Copper's member started getting hard, he quietly got out of his barrel and walked over to Chief

"Chief, can I sleep with you?" He said

Luckily for Copper, Chief was in a deep sleep

"Yeah, sure" He said sleepily

Copper smiled and got in

Once he was in, he then sat on Chief's chest then he licked his neck

"mmm, that feels kind of nice" He said smiling mostly dreaming

After Chief said that, he wrapped his arms around Copper but he didn't knew that, he thought it was a girl dog

Copper then knew he was ready to mate with Chief, he spread Chief's legs, he opened Chief's mouth then he put his mouth fully on his mouth

Chief thought that it was a girl so he was moving his body and pulled out his toung, the other hound dog slowly placed his toung inside Chief's mouth

Chief tasted like fruit

Finally Chief woke up and he was Copper on top of him, his eyes went wide

Copper saw Chief

"Chief, I'm so sorr-He started but was cut off when Chief was rubbing on his back with his paw

"T-you mean your not mad" The hound said confusingly

"Not one bit" The mentor said

"Oh" He said before smiling

"So...I s this what you want? He asked

"Well, there is one more" He was about to tell who he loved most

"Who is it? He asked

"It's Todd" He said referring to his best friend

"You mean that fox" He said before growling

"Copper, have you forgotten, we're hunting dog, that's what we do" He raised his voice

"I know that but there's something inside me that makes me not want to hunt him" He said saying his part of hi

Chief was very confused, Copper was a hunting dog yet, he loved that fox

"Chief...please, just give Todd a chance, you might like him" He tried to get his mentor to accept him

Chief thought about it then gave a long sigh

"Okay, but he get's one chance and if he dose some damage or goes near our owner, he's outta here" He said making a point

Copper blushed and was happy at the same time then he licked his chest and mouth

"Thank you Chief" He said after pulling away

"Yeah, well as long as you happy, I'm happy" Chief said smiling

Copper smiled at Chief then once again placed his toung inside his mouth only this time with passion

Chief laid back down and he moaned

"Ohh Chief, let's make love outside" He said opening up his sexuality

"Okay" The hound said blushing

Copper got off of Chief and went outside, Chief stood up and followed Copper

"Copper, what if someone's sees us" The gray hound dog said thinking of his master

" Love can withstand anything" He said sounding like a prince charming

Chief smiled and shocked that he knew that

"Shell we" He said getting into the position

"We shell" He said getting ready to mount him

Copper got on top of him and once he was on top he started to move

Chief moaned when Copper started to lick his back

Chief's toung was hanging out of his mouth, this was the best feeling he gotten since Amos Slade adopted him

"You like this huh" Copper said judging by how calm he looked

"I sure do" He said panting

After a few minutes, both started to sweat

"Chief, I going to-" He started

"I know, I am too" The brown hound said knowing what's coming

That both let out their releases and both of them layed on the ground panting hard

_**In the Woods**_

Todd decided to wake up and go see Copper, he walked slowly trying not to wake Big Mama

Todd walked nearly two miles

Finally me made it, he got into the bushes but when he came out, he saw Copper mating with Chief

Tears started to form in his eyes

Copper heard a noise, it was Todd

"Todd, I can explain" He said nervously

"Copper, how could you do this to me" He said while still in tears

Cooper got off of Chief and went to Todd making him backed away

"Don't come near me" He said tears falling down his cheeks

"Todd, I'm sorry" He said continuing forward

Todd just ran back into the woods crying

"What have I done" He said before sighing

Chief went up to nuzzled his pupil under his chin

"It's not your fault" He said to him

"I know, Chief what will I do" He said looking down

"Go after him" He said smiling

"But what about you" He said worrying about him

"I'll go with you, beside, my master told me to keep a eye on you" He said before laughing

Copper smiled and leaned in to kiss hi making Chief put his paw on Copper's back and rubbed it

After 5 minutes they pulled away

"Okay let's go find him" Copper said looked to Tood's direction

Chief nodded and the two of them went into the woods

"I feel really bad about this" He said while looking down


	3. Untold Romance

_**Poor Todd, Copper cheated on him, Will Todd forgive him or not, find out in this third chapter**_

**_Pairings:_ **Copper/Todd, Todd/Chief, Copper/Chief

_**Rated:** _K+

While Copper was chasing after Todd, Chief was following him, Todd ran through the wood as fast as he can

When he saw the water, he ran to it, he stopped and stared at the water and he remembered the first time him and Copper met, Copper was the most beautiful dog he had ever seen but it was too late now cause he and Vixey were mates, he started to cry

Meanwhile Copper and Chief was looking for Todd all around the woods

"Chief, I feel like this all my felt, I betrayed my best friend" He said feeling guilty

"Don't worry, Copper we'll find him" He said trying to make him feel better

Back at the water, While Todd was staring at the water, Vixey came along and saw Todd crying, so she went to his side and nuzzled him, it brought sivers down his spine

"Todd are you okay? Vixey to his mate

"Uh Vixey, can we talk" He said in depression

"Sure" She said smiling

"I decided who my true lover is" He said looking at her

"Really, oh Todd, I love you too" She said with glee

Vixey was about to nuzzle but Todd stopped him leaving her confused

"Vixey, Stop that, your not the one I truly love" He said shouting at her making her back up a little

"What? She said as she began to tear up

"I'm gay, Vixey" He admitted to her now ex-mate

"But-" She started

"Look, Vixey we had been mates for 2 years but it's time we went our separate ways besides your to girly for me, I need someone who would protect me" He explained

"I don't keep you company? She asked lowering her ears

"No, you don't" He stated making the vixen blew the bomb

Vixey was so mad at him that she had knocked him into the water

"If that's the way you feel then we're though" She shouted

Todd was coughing cause Vixey pushed him hard

Vixey closed her eyes, lifted her head up and turned then walked away

"Fine, I don't need you anyway" He said with anger in his voice

Meanwhile in the woods

Copper was still looking for Todd along with his mentor

"Were is he? He said looking around

"Maybe he went to his owner's house" He guessed

"No way Chief, I had known Todd since we were kids, maybe he's got to be in here somewhere" He replied to Chief

"Whatever you say" The gray hound said rolling his eyes

Suddenly The two was Vixey

Copper and Chief walked over to her and asked her witch way to go

"Vixey, have you seen Todd" He asked

"You mean the good for nothing male, he's by the water" She said pointing his direction

"Thanks" He said smiling

"Whatever I got to go" She said before running off deeper in the woods

"The water, Copper you know were that is" Chief said resulting to the past

"Yes I do...follow me and stay close that bear might still be around" He said

Chief nodded and Copper lead the way with his mentor following him

When they reached the water, that's when they saw Todd

They rushed to his but they behind the tree

"Chief, stay here until I give the signal" He ordered him

Chief nodded and stayed behind the tree, Copper went over there

he sat by Todd, he was also staring at the water

"You okay, Todd" He said looking at him

Todd:" I don't understand why would you do this after all way have been though" He said looking at his reflection along with his friend's

Copper sighed

"Todd listen, Chief is my other boyfriend" He said saying that having more them one boyfriend is not that bad

"You're just saying that to make me feel better" He said depressing tone

"No, I'm not, Chief will explain" He said

After he said that Chief came out, Todd was him and he was frightened so he backed up

Todd tried to run but was stopped by Copper

"It's okay Todd, he's not going to hurt you" He said telling him that he's changed

"H-he won't, but you hate me" He said to the gray hound

"True but Copper told me to give you a chance, I'm usually nice once you get to know me" He explained

"But I don't understand, why would Copper help me, we didn't talk for 2 years" He pointed out

"Cause during that time we couldn't be together" He explained

"Oh" Todd said getting in

"Look Todd, What Copper was trying to say is that he loves you" Chief said to the fox

Todd looks at Copper and turned and faced him

"Copper, do you really like me like that? He said sitting on his butt

" Yes, when we were friend that's all I wanted to be but now that we're older, I have these feeling for you" He explained

Todd smiled at him

"So, do you love me? He said hoping he'll forgive him

"Sure, I mean I was going to tell you 2 years ago but your master and Chief tried to kill me" He pointed out

"Sorry about that" Chirf sais apologizing

"Copper...you love me, right" He said to the hound

"Sure" He said licking his cheek

"But what about Chief" He said resulting to his cheating

"He can be apart of it" He said smiling

"Are you sure about that?" The hound asked

"Yes" The fox smiled

"But what about your master, he'll kill me if he saw me with you and Copper" He said worrying

"Don't worry Todd, Your boyfriends will keep you safe, isn't that right Copper" He said as a leader

This is what Todd ever wanted, to feel safe

"Right, after all we're still friends" He said sitting by Tood's side

"Yeah" He said nuzzling his neck

Copper placed his paw in, Todd put his paw on top of Copper's and Chief went last, when all paws were in Copper began to make a small speech

"Don't forget, we're friend, nothing will chance that" He said giving a speech

"Never forget" Copper said

"Never forget" The gray hound said after him then they broke up

"Well, now that that's taken care of, why don't we go back to our home, Chief" Copper said not wanting to get in trouble

"I think we should, I don't want our master to come looking for me" Chief stated

"Yeah, I don't want to get in any more trouble" He said after laughing

"Yeah, we have to go" He said

"Can Todd come too, Chief" Copper said

"Sure, but don't let him out of my sight" He said making it clear

"Got it" He said

"Chief, thank you" The brown hound said before licking him on the cheek

"Yeah,Yeah" He said rolling his eyes

"Uh, Chief" Tood said looking at him

Chief turned to the fox

"Yes" The gray hound said looking at him

"I hope you don't mind me asking you this but when I saw you and Copper doing things I was happy, I just hid my feelings" He explained

" What are you trying to say?" He confusingly said

"Would you mind accepting two boyfriends" The fox said

"Well Todd, I have to ask Copper" Chief said

Chief turned his head to Copper

"Chief...it's okay, I think that the three of us could get along" He said smiling

"Yeah" The fox said

"Okay" The gray hound said

"Thank, uh may I" He said nervously

Chief nodded and pushed out his lips waiting for a kiss

Todd got close to the gray hound, he pushed out his lips then they locked lips

Copper didn't seem to care, They did this for about 5 minutes then they pulled away

" Todd, I never knew you were such a good kisser" He said sounding amazed

"Well, Copper and I had kissed a couple of times" The fox stated

" Okay, now we really have to go" He said sounding worried

"Let's go" Todd and Copper said, they then rushed though the woods and back to the house

_**So, Todd had accented Copper's forgiveness, will Chief decide to let Todd stay and be apart of their family also will Todd accept or not, will Todd handle two boyfriends or remain with Copper, find out in the next chapter also give feedback**_

**_P.S sorry for making Todd break up with Vixey, they wouldn't make a very good couple anyways_.**


	4. Two is Enough And Widow's Death

_**This is my fourth chapter of If I Never Knew You**_

_**Rated: **_M

_**Pairings: **_Copper/Todd, Todd/Chief, Copper/Chief

_**One year of waiting and I'm back to make more for you fanz...I wish these haters good day**_

When they got to the house, Chief told Todd to stay hidden until the coast was clear to come out, he nodded and stayed in the bushes while Copper and his mentor went out to their bowels and laid down

Suddenly, their master...Amos Slade came out with his hat, looks like he's going somewhere

He saw his two dogs and walked over to them, patted both of their heads before going to his truck

He opened the door and got in, put his keys in the ingestion that started the truck the drove off without saying a word like he always do

Once Amos was out of plain sight, Copper called out to Tood to tell him that it's safe to come out now

The fox came out of the bushes and nuzzled his friend then Chief walked next to his pupil, he wondered to do next

" Well... we could-Cooper started nut before finishing his sentence, he was pounced on by his best friend then both fell to the ground, Todd was laying on top of his chest panting and both laughing

Chief wasn't that liking to play ever since that one time when Copper bite his ear but got used to it but now that he's older, he doesn't know weather he likes it or not so he walked over to the two

"So...Copper are you gay" He said looking directly at him

Copper looked at his long-time friend and gave him a long slow loving lick on the mouth making him giggle plus blushing

Chief took that reaction as a yes but somehow he questioned his own sexuality, was he really gay and that what?

He took another moment of silent to rethink this whole situation then he decided to go to his barrel and lay down for a bit

"Chief?" He said as his mentor was walking right passed him and Todd

"I'm just gonna watch you guys" He said sadly turned his head to his pupil then back down and continued towards his barrel

"Gee...Chief must be very upset" He said while his ears were lowered and looking at his long-time friend

"Nah...he's just depressed" He responded back

Todd smiled at his mate, Copper did always knew how to ease the foxes mind whenever he's in depression

"Copper...your my very best friend" He said smiling at him again

The hound dog rolled him over which made him remember their time as kids then rolled him over on his back, now he was on top

"You talk to much" He whispered on his ear then licked the inside sending a message to the fox that he wanted to mate with him

Todd smiled and told his boyfriend to get off of him while he got into position then after that, he started to mount him

The fox had never actually done this before, not even with Vixie but he did see Copper & Chief do it so that kinda gave him an idea of how mating works

"Are you ready for this?" He said making sure he was all set

Copper turned his head to his find and nodded before turning back around and then Tood began the mating

Chief watched as the two did the ritual, he watched/studied the moves they made and learned how

Maybe he was gay but it wasn't for Copper or Todd but another dog...I'll give you a hint, it's someone from Fox and the Hound 2

45 minutes had passed and Chief was sound asleep but his ears seemed to pick up the sound of a motor running, he got up and sniffed the air, it smelled like gasoline

It quickly came to him that it was Amos and he had To act fast because he wanted to protect the two therefore he didn't want Copper to get in trouble again so he

"Oh..no" He said in depression

While Amos was parking his truck up, he spotted his hound and that fox mating,knowing that the fox was bad enough but now their a couple

It made him sick to his stomach for him to even think that his dog was gay, due to that he doesn't believe in relationships let alone gay ones

A while back, he had gone soft and let the fox live for Copper's shake but no more, the fox is as good as his, good thing that he always has his shotgun with him at all times

"Your mine now" He said getting out of the truck with his shotgun in his hand

He got in front of the two and pointed it to Tood

Copper whined for his master to let him go but it's didn't work this time so Chief jumped into action and his front legs in front of them then his hind legs in back of them

He didn't like to growl at his master but he must in order to save them

"Chief...get out of the way" Amos demanded

He wouldn't move and continued to be their shield

Meanwhile, Widow Tweed just got down milking her cow and was now carrying the mink back to her house while humming

"What's Amos doing" she said putting the can down on the ground and put her hands over her eyes

One she saw that it was his gun pointed at Todd, she got into her car and drove as fast as she could to his house

Amos made sure his gun was loaded, it was then he got in closer to the fox

When he was about to shoot, Widow parked her car in the nick of time in spy like-way and quickly slammed the car-door as she got out stomping towards him

"What do you think your doing to my Todd?" She said pushing his aside

"Outta my way woman" He demanded again

Widow just grabbed ahold of his gun and the two fought back like cats

Note that Amos and Widow may be old but they put up a mean fight

Soon he won and quickly pointed the gun at Todd, pulled the trigger

The silver bullet came out real slow and was aimed at him, Copper covered his friend as the fox closed his eyes

Suddenly both heard a shot and thought that they were dead but once they opened their eyes, they was that Widow Tweed

Copper knew that Todd was her owner so he got off of him as the fox slowly walked over to her while his ears were lowered

Amos looked at the fox and actually felt bad for him

Suddenly he didn't want to hunt anymore, he felt ashamed of himself cause he just shot his neighbor and friend

He looked at Chief and started to feel caring when he looked into his eyes then kneeled down on one knee and gentle put his hand on Todd's head but all he did is growled at his which made him pull away

"Todd, don't be afraid" He said calmly

The fox then felt two nuzzles on his cheeks, it was Copper and Chief

" It's okay" He whispered into his ear before licking inside

The fox looked at Amos and thought if he trust him or not but quickly saw a change in him something other then hatred then he knew and let him patted his head maybe even hugged him

The four took another minute to pay their respects for Widow Tweeted before Amos picked her up in both arms and walking to the back with Chief followed him but Todd and Copper stayed behind

"Todd, it's be alright" He said while nuzzling under his chin

Todd:" She was my owner and now she's gone thanks to you're owner" He said with tears in his eyes falling down

"Listen...I know how Amos can be mean but he's not a bad guy" He said looking at Todd in the eyes

Todd walking into Copper's barrel and laid down then sighed

The hound dog saw that his master retired from hunting and now took a liking to foxes but a fox sleeping in a barrel, it doesn't seem right but where else was he was going to sleep?

He sighed as well and gone on top of his friend and licked his head

"Just trust me...okay" He said before going to sleep

Todd also knew that Widow gave him up to the wilderness but she loved him enough to risk her life for his and for that he was entirely greatful

_**Sorry if killed Widow Tweed but her actor, Jeanette Nolan died in 1998**_

_**Anyway I've thinking of pairing Chief with Crash and it any hate comes into, the comment will be deleted and the user will be blocked**_

_**Btw review this and next chapter will involve Chief, Dixe, Waylon, Floyd, Cheif**_


	5. Chief's New Beginning

**_This is my fifth chapter of If I Never Knew You_**

**_Pairings: _**Tood/Copper, Chief/Cash, Waylon/Floyd **(Slash)**

**_Rated: _**K

**_Summary:_** Dixie gets pregnant but Cash don't want kids plus has low-self of steam of being a good father so he runs off into the forest to try to figure himself out when he comes across the most beautiful song he had ever heard in his life

After Amso buried Widow in his backyard, he turned to his dog, got down on one knee and did a most shocking unexpected thing he had ever had to do

He took Cheif's collar off to isolate him as a stray like Todd which he looked at him with confusion then Amso put his head down plus put a hand of his head

"You have a good life now" He said smiling but sad with tears before bringing him into his arms and held him tight

Chief didn't understand this at all...why was he giving him up but he just licked his cheek

"Be safe" Hd said before got inside his back door leaving the hound to just go out passed the barrels where Copper was licking his current mate's head much to Todd's likeness until he spotted his mentor and told his mate to stay here before getting off of him and approached him

"Chief...is everything okay? he asked

Our master is letting me go and I don't know why" He said in a depressing tone

Copper was speechless cause Chief had always been his mentor since he was a teenager plus Chief's been Almo's dog since day one

"Copper...I'm sorry but somehow...it's time to follow my own path

"What about us? He said counting on the love making before

"You still have Todd and now, I gotta find my own mate to be with" He said looking at the hunting dog

"Whoever he is...I hope he'll be handsome, cute and protective as you" He said before giving him one last nuzzle

Chief could help but smile though he was also sad that he'll have to leave his home, that was the kind of pain Todd felt

"So this is goodbye?" Said Todd coming to his mate's side and siting down

"Yeah...I love you all" He said before running off into the wood but took a long look back at the two including his now former master before completely disappearing

Copper was saddened by this but was licked on the cheek by his lover making him feel better

* * *

In another part of the middle of nowhere, Chief stumbled upon the farm that he was chasing Todd too and saw two hound dog who looks like to be wrestling, a old dog who was just coughing and hacking due to her age

Still couldn't believe that Almo just gave him up like that so he just ran out to where he can see the sun then centered himself up

Down on the farm, Dixie was laying down in the barn while Cash and his gang were rehearsing for the show and asked his girlfriend to join them but in her condition, she couldn't though she had to do this for her boyfriend due it being a big deal to him

She walked over acting fine then Cash started off then his mate started but she was very off-key then Cash stopped her

"Dixie...what's wrong? He asked

Just then, before she could give an answer...Lyle Snodgrass said that it's time and the gang went on stage leaving Dixie to just lay down

The dogs preformed while Lyle played his banjo but the sounded awful without a a fifth member and the crowd booed them as well as throwing rotten tomatoes at Lyle then they just went back stage seeing Dixie still laying down, she looked up at him to see a mad Cash

"Dixie...what is wrong with you, why'd you let us down! He said in a pit of rage the Granny Rose stepped up to defend her

"Cash...why don't you hush and let her speak" She said then he calmed down and listened

"Cash...your going to be a father cause I'm pregnant" She said smiling but Cash was very shocked by this cause not only singing was important to him but he had serious doubts about being a good father due to his responsible with the band

"Well...what do you think? She said hoping for something sweet but instead, he just bolted out the doorway

"He left me" She said in shock before Floyd and his brother aka mate or life partner went out to comfort him while Granny Rose comforted Dixie

"Cash...What's going on with ya" Floyd said but was cut off by his paw over his mouth

"Shh...do you hear that? He said fully listening with his ears

A beautiful howl mixed with Bruno Mars and Justin Long coming from the woods and told the twin brothers to stay put while he checked it out

Floyd and Waylon looked at each other and decided to play more

* * *

In the woods, The sound got clearer as he got closer, when he followed it which led him to a hill were the sun sets but the howl was coming from the mouth a Irish Wolfhound

Cash stared at him and saw that he was undying of beauty as he slowly let out a smile followed blushing

He just walked to his side and sat down then howled along with him

When they stopped, Cash looked at him and offered to join his band of the new fifth member

Chief smiled at him as well as Cash did the same thing

"He's so cute" Both thought before they touched noses then wagged their tails

After they pulled away, both introduced themselves then instantly fell deeply in love with one another

"Wanna meet the rest of the band? He said smiling

"Sure" He said letting his toung hang out very excited

"Okay...follow me" Cash said turning and walked down with hill plus his possible mate following him as well as staring at his butt leading him to lick his lips but truth is that he had never thought that he would ever find love

**_The 13Ghost and I had disgusted this about some time ago so I decided to give her a little credit cause she was involved_**

**_Also that this is a crossover of the two films so don't think that I'll do them often cause I don't though I only do them if necessary like if there is not one else available for that animal and it had to be of the same species_**

**_Plus, don't you dare ask me to do a OC cause I'm NEVER do that...EVER!_**


End file.
